


The smell of just you

by Satansdaddy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23513062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satansdaddy/pseuds/Satansdaddy
Summary: Stiles' worry for Derek causes an impromptu love confession.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The smell of just you

The leviathan attack was a rough one. It took 9 days to take the thing down. Everyone got injured at one point. But Derek took the brunt of it, when he finally killed the beast, and Stiles was freaking out. 

He had always had a crush on the broody werewolf, but in the recent years it had grown and Stiles had fallen in love with Derek and it terrified him. 

  
  


No Derek was injured and Stiles was freaking out. It was 10:45 at night and he was in his Jeep and the way to Derek’s loft. Everyone, except Isaac the poor pup, would have already left to let Derek rest and heal. But Stiles just had to make sure that Derek was still here, alive.

He arrived just before 11, he clambered out of his Jeep jittery with nerves and fear. When he arrived at the door he just stood there frozen, until Isaac opened the door and pulled Stiles into a hug, putting his head in the juncture of stiles’ neck and shoulder. His tall frame shaking with tremors, Stiles’ hand stroked over Isaac's hair trying to calm down the wolf.

  
  


One Isaac calmed down he led Stiles to Derek’s room. The door was closed and Stiles froze up. Isaac rolled his eyes and knocked on Derek's door himself, then walked away. Stiles hesitantly reached for the door handle and walked in. 

Derek was sitting up against the headboard, legs covered by his duvet chest and stomach wrapped in a thick layer of gauze and bandages. Stiles just stopped and stared, eyes brimming with tears, his throat thick with emotion when he spoke.

“Der,” 

“I’m okay Stiles”

“You could have died” 

Stiles spoke in a low whisper, tears running down his face as he awkwardly stood in the door of Derek's room.

Stiles heard Derek take a shaky breath before hearing him speak;

“C’mere Stiles” Derek patted the empty bit of bed next to him.

Stiles made his way over to the bed, arms wrapped around his torso and tears still running down his face. Stiles clambered onto the bed, over the top of the duvet and as far away from Derek as he could get. Derek rolled his eyes, and moved an arm to weakly grab onto Stiles trying to get him to move closer. Which he did.

They were sat side by side. Stiles’ arms still wrapped tightly around himself. 

“Y-you could of died Der, I can’t lose you, I can’t”

Stiles looked helplessly at Derek, eyes red and wide,

“I’m so in love with you Der, and it terrifies me”

Derek stares at Stiles before grinning. He leans towards Stiles and cups his face. Their first kiss is slow and gentle. And full of love. It makes Stiles cry harder. Derek stops kissing him to hold the sobbing boy close. 

Derek held Stiles until he stopped crying and eventually fell asleep. Head buried in Derek's neck, over the wolf's scent gland, just breathing in the smell of just Derek. 

  
  
  
  


When Stiles woke up he was in an unfamiliar yet so familiar place. He felt warmer than he has ever felt before, that’s when he registers the two strong arms that arm wrapped around him. One around his waist, the other lightly scratching over his scalp. His head was buried in a strong chest, a nose pressed to the top of his head. Derek. 

Stiles pulled back slightly and looked at the man above him. Derek opened his mouth to speak and Stiles’ heart beat hard in his chest.

“I love you Stiles. More than you could possibly know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> All I can say is expect a bunch of work from me during this quarantine.


End file.
